el campamento del olvido
by Rupis Misteriosa
Summary: conan experimentara lo que es olvidar todo lo que conoces en un momento y tendra que aprender a ser el que solia ser en una region solitaria


Fanfic de detective Conan

 _ **El campamento del olvido**_

En la agencia de detectives de mouri ran se encontraba apresurada haciendo maletas mientras su padre dormía en su escritorio lleno de latas de cervezas y conan leía en el sillón, entonces suena el timbre.

r- conan podrías abrir la puerta estoy algo ocupada

c-está bien Ran-neechan- conan se dirige hacia la puerta donde es recibido por heiji hattori el cual trae una su típica mochila en el hombro

h- yo kudo como estas!

c-hattori-susurrando a modo de molestia

h- ohh discúlpame "Conan-kun"-haciendo énfasis en esta parte

r-conan quién es?

c- es heiji-niichan !-en ese preciso momento sale ran corriendo de su cuarto hacia donde estaban los dos chicos

r-hattori-kun gracias a dios que ya llegaste no quería dejar a conan solo mientras nosotros íbamos a la estación de trenes

h-no te preocupes neechan para eso estoy aquí no?

c-ran-neechan porque heiji-niichan está aquí? -voz infantil

r-hattori cuidara de ti mientras estamos fuera papa y yo

c-pero si me iba quedar con el profesor agasa

r-el me llamo hace unas horas diciendo que tenía que salir de viaje en ese momento y que no podría cuidarte mientras estamos fuera

h-entonces me llamo a mi preguntando si podía cuidar de ti y aquí estamos

r-entonces cambiando de tema, hattori-kun que tienes planeado por hacer?

h-estaba pensando en ir a campar junto a kazuha y conan

r-wow suena maravilloso-mira su reloj-no puede ser es tarde para ir a la estación, PAPA!- se levanta kogoro de su asiento rápidamente y balbuceando un poco

k-eh ehe e, que paso?

r-PAPA SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE PARA IR A LA ESTACION VAMOS A PERDER NUESTRO TREN!-ran entra a su habitación y luego sale con su maleta- VAMONOS!

h-los acompañaremos a la estación-saliendo por la puerta junto con kogoro y conan sale al ultimo cerrándola puerta

Ya en la estación ran y su padre entraron al tren justo antes de que cerrara sus puertas y conan y heiji los despiden con las manos

h-bueno , vamos a casa a que hagas tus maletas para ir mañana de campamento y luego iremos a mi casa para que mañana nos vallamos jutos con kazuha

c-bueno-un suspiro cansado

conan y heiji van a casa y arreglan su equipaje y van hacia la estación de trenes que se dirigen a Osaka, ahí compran sus boletos y suben a el tren donde pasaran unas horas. Cuando llegan a su destino heiji se da cuenta que conan está dormido.

h-hey kudo-moviendo el hombro del niño, a lo cual conan balbucea algo indescifrable y se vuelve a dormir; sin dejarle opción a heiji el agarra su equipaje, el de conan y por ultimo recoge a conan de su asiento y lo apoya en su hombro para después cargarlo y retirarse de el tren para encontrase con kazuha que los estaba esperando en la terminal.

k-HEIJI!

h-kazuha que haces aquí?

k-que acaso no recuerdas que me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que los viera aquí?

h- mmmm..., ah es cierto se me olvidaba- en eso kazuha ve a conan que esta dormido en el hombro de heiji

k- aww que lindos se ven ustedes dos –sacando su celular para tomarles una foto

h-se quedo dormido de camino para acá , intente despertarlo pero al parecer esta muy cansado así que decidí cargarlo

k-quieres que te ayude con algo?, parece que estas cargando mucho

h-si me podrías ayudar con conan por favor?

k-claro-kazuha toma a conan de el hombro de heiji – bien – acomodándolo sobre su cadera y apoyándolo en su hombro-nos vamos?

h-vamos-inician un pequeño recorrido a casa de heiji

En casa de heiji:

k- donde pongo a conan?

h-en mi cama por favor-acomodando su equipaje y el de conan

k-okay-kazuha se encamina hacia la habitación de heiji y acomoda a conan en la cama de heiji- el es tan tierno , ya se le mandare a ran-chan de conan-saca su teléfono y le manda a ran una foto de conan dormido y la que tomo de heiji y conan en la terminal de trenes, en eso entra heiji

h-se ve muy lindo no?-tomándole una foto

k-si… , oye que va a pasar mañana que tienes planeado para la acampada?

h- nos iremos temprano a tomar el autobús que nos dirige hacia la entrada del boque y de ahí caminaremos hasta que anochezca

k-bueno-silencio incomodo- creo que seria hora de que me valla

h-no te quieres quedar a comer , mi madre cocino mas para que comiéramos todos pero alparecer mi padre no vendrá a comer hoy

k-esta bien


End file.
